


The cost of the Crown

by WhisperInTheSorrow



Series: Ironqrow works [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternative Universe - Royal Au, Angst with a Happy Ending, Day 5, Ironqrow Week 2020, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperInTheSorrow/pseuds/WhisperInTheSorrow
Summary: After a war between Patch and Utgard, Qrow, as the right hand man of Taiyang, is forced to marry the new king of Atlas, James Ironwood.A marriage with a heartless tinman,  could his luck be worst?. Of couse it could.Rebellions, betrayals, a kingdom almost at war and a man trying to keep it afloat.Welcome to your new life Mr. Branwen
Relationships: James Ironwood & Original Character(s), James Ironwood & Oscar Pine, James Ironwood & Penny Polendina, James Ironwood/Arthur Watts (One-sided), Qrow Branwen & Oscar Pine, Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen & Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Ironqrow works [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560985
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. White

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to another fanfic.
> 
> I know I'm late but at least it's done.
> 
> I apologize for the mistakes that I could have made.  
> My native language is not English, but I am trying to improve, little by little.
> 
> Hope you like this fic.

There was too white.  
The walls, the carpets, even the flowers that adorned the corners, beautiful lilies, were white, like they were made of snow or glass, which, if it had been so, wouldn't have surprised him. It was normal, he supposed, after all he was in Atlas, the white city within the white continent, the frozen continent to which despair had led humans to live to get rid of those dark creatures that populated Remnant (something useless, because in the end those creatures had also adapted to the frozen continent and occasionally attacked their cities).  
And in the midst of so much neatness, of so much whiteness, a man with black hair like the most closed night and eyes so red that they could be confused with rubies. Qrown Branwen was his name and today should be one of the most special days for him. His wedding day and yet, on his face, there was no trace of joy for the fact, but how could that man be cheerful if that link was not something he really wanted? How to be happy if that wedding meant the end of his life as he had known it until those moments?.  
Naked, Qrow dared to look at himself in the mirror, he looked horrible, his hair was a mess, he was skinny and pallid, but the worst were his eyes, tired and redder than they should be because of all of the nights he had spent drinking and cursing his luck and his decision. Because in the end it was his decision to get married to the King of Atlas and Mantle.  
-The maids are going to kill me -he said to himself knowing that the poor girl that had to put him presentable would suffer.  
In one of the corners of the room over a chair was his suit, white, and he hate it, not only because what it meant, but because it was white, and he was pretty sick about that color, event if it was the color of his future husband and his future country. His future husband, James Irowood, the hero of Atlas, a man with heart made of steel and blood cold as the ice that covered the continent. Cruel and heartless for what he had heard.  
Great, just great.  
He didn't even know the guy personally and he already knew that they were going to end up at each others throats.  
A knock in the door distracted him from his toughs and after he gave permision, another man entered the room, this man, dressed in black, with golden hair and blue eyes was his best friend, his brother, Taiyang Xialong. Behind him, a little girl of six years, with brown and red hair and silver eyes dressed in red and another of eight, this one blonde and with lilac eyes, entered also the room.  
-Unca Qrow! -screamed the blonde girl hiding behind his fathers legs- you're naked!  
-Shouldn't you be dressed already? -asked Taiyan looking at the man that was grabbing a coat to cover himself  
-Maybe, but I'm not in the mood.  
-Having regrets? -asked Taiyang letting his little daughter, Ruby, go to Qrow to give him a hug. In his tone Qrow could see the guilt, the guilt of not being able to take Qrow's place, after all if Qrow was in this situation was because the late king of Patch Island and his corruption, and the late king was Taiyang's father.  
This whole situation started not long before Taiyang took the throne, Xan-Yang Xiaolong, was a good king, at least until he started to annihilate his own little kingdom with expensive taxes that ended with those who couldn't pay in jail just to finance a war against Utgard, one little island at the East of Atlas lead by Duchess Reda Sylvertonge, one of the Atlas King more powerful allies. Utgard asked for help, Atlas answered. Patch asked for help, Vale went silent.  
The war took many lives, including Taiyang second wife, Summer Rose, Ruby's mother and Qrow best friend. Qrow still remembers how had was to return home after a battle against Reda herself with the corpse of Summer between his arms and a little Yang, Taiyangs first daughter and Qrow blood niece, injured and without her right arm. There was a rebellion after that, lead by Taiyang with Qrow at his side, together they dethroned the late king and put Taiyang on his place.  
The war stopped, but it wasn't enough.  
Reda had asked for compensations. After all was Patch the ones that started the conflict, not Utgard, they only had responded to the attack and Atlas helped with their technology.  
-I had a proposition to make to you -said Reda once they were reunited to sign the peace, she was dressing in black, mourning the death of her older son, Svein, in battle. The same battle were Yang had lost her arm and Summer her life.- I won't ask for any resources you can offer to my kingdom, if you fulfill my petition.  
-I'm listening -said Taiyang, and by the way Reda smiled Qrow knew that whatever she asked was going to be a pain in the ass.  
-Uncle Qrow?-asked Yang looking at him, he had went silent after what Taiyang had asked- are you okay?  
-Yes, firecracker, just nervous -he said petting her hair with care while, finally the maids that were meant to dress him for the wedding entered the room- I don't regret anything Taiyang -he lied- after all, it's better me than one of your daughters, and we both know it.  
-You're right but still -Taiyand said going to sit at the chair without looking where he was putting his ass.  
The sound of the fabric tearing filled the room.  
-Oh, shit.  
-Tai! -screamed Qrow  
-Dad! -screamed Yang  
-Oh dad cursed -said little Ruby smiling.  
-Oh, sh...Gods, I'm sorry Qrow -he said looking at the now, broken, suit.- I think I broke your wedding suit  
-You think?! -he asked putting Ruby on the floor to go to see his suit, it was broken, not beyond repair but they hadn't time to repair it. -this is just my bad luck as always.  
-Maybe we can find other? -asked Taiyang- I will go and find other while the maids fix your hair and the rest. Just wait here.  
-Taiyang Xiaolong, come back right now! -he screamed while his brother in law went out of the room.- This cant be worst.  
Oh, he should have known better.  
While Taiyang was out, the maids, Ciel Soleil and Cirque Night, ordered Qrow to take a bath while they prepared everything, they made his hair, and covered his black bags with make up. When they were finished, Qrow barely recognised himself in the mirror, he looked good.  
-You look pretty unca Qrow -said Ruby looking at him with a smile.  
-Yeah, the king is gonna faint when he sees you-agreed Yang also smiling.  
-Thank you girls -he said even if he knew that it was impossible, James Ironwood was heartless, or so he had heard.  
-Qrow! -screamed then Taiyang coming into the room- I've got you the perfect suit for the wedding. -everyone was silent when Taiyang showed them what he had found.  
-I'm not wearing that.


	2. Black within White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter. 
> 
> Coments are love, coments are life.

It was beautiful

The way in which the light passed through the stained glass windows that decorated the church was beautiful, the marble walls were covered in various bluish and violet tones that gave the place a magical charm.   
Decorating the central nave, creating a path for the future couple, there were small white flowers that seemed to bloom from the cracks in the ground stones.  
In the middle of that hall, a man with black hair and bushy beard, dressed in white, watched the lonely church, there was still time for the ceremony to begin, a ceremony that would change his future and that of his country. His eyes, deep blue, were fixated in the big windows behind the altar, also decorated for the occasion. It showed a man standing in an Ice mountain, it was the first king of Atlas, the founder of Mantle. In a way his ancestor, even if in Atlas the King was chosen by its people and the Council.   
-A lien for your thoughts -said a voice behind him. Another man had entered the room, he had deep blue hair collected in a long pony tail, his skin was lightly dark and under his eyes were two red tribal tattoos. His yes, also red, were fixated in the man in front of him. - you know? I was also nervous when I was about to marry Reda.   
-Oh, I know, if you recall it,Larss, It was me the one that avoided your scape to Vale.  
-True, but the thing is, I was nervous and I knew Reda, I was in love with her, but now you're marrying a man that you don't even know and less love -Larss said sitting in one of the benches- so, If I was nervous, Jimmy, you…  
-I'm not nervous, not for marrying Mr Branwen -James Irowood said turning to face the other man- Its just. -he sighed- I don't know if we can make this work. I'm not a boyfriend material, much less for husband. This man, is marrying me because he wanted to save his kingdom, his family, he's brave, but we don't know each other, he doesn't know….  
-Hey, I'm going to stop you there, you're boyfriend material. If I wasn't in love with my wife, I would have married you already, dam, she would have married you, do I have to remember you that she went to find our divorce papers for me to sign them when you let your beard grow? Handsome and kind-hearted even if people thinks otherwise. You haven't date since the accident James, and Im not blaming you, I'm not, but don't say those things. Also, not everyone is certain about their marriage, I mean, even I, sometimes, doubts about how we can make our marriage work, more since…-he coughed, and in his red eyes, James could see the sadness, after all half year ago he had to bury his oldest son. - the thing is, doubts are good, it means that you care, and I know you and you always care.   
-Its just, I don't want him to be unhappy, for what Ozpin and Reda told me about him, he's a good person, agreeing to marry me, the tyrant of Mantle just to save his Kingdom.   
-My wife wouldn’t have chosen him otherwise, also, you're marrying him to save yours, without a husband or a wife next to you, it was just a matter of time that the Council would choose other person to replace you, Jacques Schnee for example, and Brothers forgive us if that happens.   
-I could have married Arty -joked James, both of then knowing that there was no way that he could have married Arthur Watts.   
-Yes, and then he would have killed Oscar when you gave your child more attention than to him. He's always trying make you notice him. Don't get me wrong, I like him, he's our friend, our brother since our Academy days, but.   
-Sometimes he's a pain in the ass? -offered the General and Larss nodded.   
-Yup, also, we should get going, you need to dress up and people needs to start getting here to see the ceremony.   
James nodded and followed his ex-teammate to a room outside the main building of the church.  
-Father!-a little girl screamed when James opened the door, she had long orange hair decorated with a pink bow and was wearing a green short dress, her green eyes were shining with excitement.- you're late, five minutes late.  
James caught the little girl in his arms and a smile appeared in his face.   
-Hello, Penny, yes I'm sorry, but uncle Larss and I were talking.   
-Oscar and I were waiting for you -she said breaking the hug and James could see then a little boy, younger than the girl, with brown hair and green eyes, his cheeks were filled with freckles, dressed in a little grey suit with a green bow tie at his neck. At the mention of his name, the little boy hurried to the King side, who kennelled to catch him in his arms.   
-We wanted to give you luck -said Oscar cuddling in the hug.   
-Im sorry, I needed some time to think, I was...nervous, but now that you're here, I feel better -he lied, but there was no way that they could say so.-now I need to prepare myself for the ceremony, so could you both go with uncle Larss.   
-Can I stay? -asked Oscar- Penny has to go cause she's a lady, and ladies can't be in the room when men changes clothes, miss Willow says so, but I'm not a lady.   
-Indeed, you're not a lady, but, will you stay with your sister for me? -James asked to his son- I don't like when she's alone with Larss, he's not a good influence.   
-Hey!  
-I'll go with her -nodded Oscar giggling  
When the three left the room, Larss saying something about going to find his offspring so they could play while waiting, James sighed and started to undress himself.   
He didn't have necessity for maids to help him to do so, or better said, he didn't want help to do so, not because he was shy, but because he didn't want anyone to see what his body had become, that mix of iron and skin. His right half was made of shiny metal, well polished, robotic, inhuman. He was half cyborg, a metal mar with a metal army, and no one ever looked at him without fear, concern, pity or disgust. So he avoided showing his body to anyone. It was a disgusting sight after all.  
-I wonder if he would mind -he asked touching the mirror with his metallic hand.- of course he would mind. 

After a few minutes, James dressed with a white suit and deep blue tie, headed to the church, in front of the gates was other man, with salt and pepper hair and big moustache, dressed in black.   
-Arthur.-greeted to his friend.  
-James, you look...good.   
-Thank you, Arthur.   
-You know? You can still avoid this, we can figure….-James sighed.   
-Arthur, please, not now. This is a chance that I can't miss, you know that. This is for the best of the Kingdom.   
-Always sacrificing yourself for Atlas.   
-There's no sacrifice that I wont make to keep it safe -James said- and this wedding is what we need.   
Arthur sighed but nodded, not convinced in the slightness, James knew. Then they headed inside the church, now filled with people.   
Inside the church Atlas and Vale high society were reunited, also the press was retransmitting the event. James walked towards the altar with Watts by his side. In the front row were Reda's remaining offspring ( a girl and two little boys), Penny and Oscar with other kids that he didn't recognized at first, then he realized that were Ruby Rose and Yang Xialong, the nieces of his groom. His future nieces. Reda and Larss were behind them with Glynda Goodwitch to keep them in line, after all no child could stand still for a long time, and for what it seemed, Penny and Ruby were already planning something.   
The music began after a few moments, and the doors opened again.  
The whispering and some laughter did not wait, James, who was still with his back to the door mentally preparing to see his future husband for the first time, turned and at that moment his mouth dried.  
In the middle of the room was a man, with short raven hair and red checks dressed with a wedding dress. The dress was black, with long chiffon sleeves and from the waist, the fabric turned black feathers as if they were raven.  
It was like watching a nevermore take human form, a God out of those tales that populated the Mistral region.  
He was handsome.   
He was speachless.   
But Qrow wasn't doing it better.   
He had refused to go out in that dress that Taiyang had given him, but in the end he had no other choice. He knew that people were going to laugh of him, it was like reviving his first day at Beacon, when Taiyang had convinced him to dress a skirt because it was part of the uniform, only this time was at international level.   
While walking Qrow, lowered his head, noticing his anxiety crawling on his back, he wanted to drink something, he wanted to run. He didn't want to be here. Everyone was watching him and laughing, whispering. But then he noticed a different kind of gaze. Someone was looking at him differently.  
Qrow looked up and his red eyes faced a deep blue ones, the deep blue ones that were his husband's. His handsome husband. James Ironwood was handsome, with his salt and pepper hair, with that beard and with those eyes that were looking at Qrow as if he had put the stars on the sky.   
“yes” They thought as Qrow reached the altar and James take his hand and kissed his knuckles “maybe we can make it work”


End file.
